Slave to Her Heart
by Pyrite
Summary: This is the sequel to Slave to His Whim. Erik and Malika are awaiting the arrival of their sixth child when the past comes back to haunt them. Linka is supposed to be in an arranged marriage with someone she doesn't love. Erik and Malika must save her fro
1. I

Title: Slave to Her Heart

Author: Pyrite a.k.a. Serenity Hutchinson

Rating: R

Summary: This is the sequel to Slave to His Whim. Erik and Malika are awaiting the arrival of their sixth child when the past comes back to haunt them. Linka is supposed to be in an arranged marriage with someone she doesn't love. Erik and Malika must save her from a life that she doesn't want.

Author's Notes: Well...you knew it would happen. I kept putting it off and putting it off until I thought finally that well it is time to begin the sequel. So please enjoy the sequel and if you haven't read the prequel to this story go and read Slave to His Whim. Thank you for reading.

I.

Erik sighed softly as he walked on the marbled floor, the sound of his footsteps echoed around him while he yawned and pulled his black coat off. Charles, the family butler, took his coat and gloves. "Good evening Charles. Where is everyone?"

"Madame is upstairs, Mademoiselle Linka and Monsieur Lukcas are studying, and your children have had their baths and are asleep." Charles answered.

"How is she doing?" Erik questioned him. Malika was in her early stages of pregnancy with their sixth child and he was always concerned with her health.

"She has been fairly well all day long." Charles replied. "She requested your dinner be brought upstairs to your bedroom."

"Very well. I've had a long day. I am going up to see how my wife is doing."

"Yes Monsieur Garnier." Charles responded as he walked off with Erik's things.

Erik climbed the staircase tiredly. He had overseen the beginning of a new project in Marseilles and he had left early in the morning to begin on it. He was rather tired now as he climbed the stairs. "Lukcas, watch out!" Linka shouted as she rushed down the stairs past Erik.

He raised an eyebrow, "Linka! Where are you two going at..." He checked his watch, "9:30 at night?"

Lukcas stopped at the same step that Erik was on, "She's having her cycle Erik."

Erik put his hand to his head. "Did I need to know that?" He paused, "You didn't answer my question. Where are you two going?"

"She wants to swim. Don't ask me why Erik. I am only following so she doesn't get in any trouble." Lukcas replied.

"Well, don't stay out too long." Erik told the two as he continued to ascend the stairs.

"Don't worry, we won't Erik." Lukcas replied as his sister tapped her foot impatiently.

Erik soon found his way to the top of the steps and did something he did every night before he went to his wife, he went to his children's rooms to kiss them goodnight. Erik visited the girls bedroom first. He had three girls. Adele, Carole, and Catherine. He opened the door to the bedroom slowly and walked in and kissed the older girls first then went to his other daughter and kissed her on her cheek.

He left the girls room and closed the door behind him. He then went and checked on the boys. He kissed them before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Erik then walked toward his bedroom, he felt like he wanted to collapse in Malika's arms. She usually would give him a back rub when he was late from work and tired.

Erik walked into the bedroom to find Malika rubbing her stomach softly. She was dressed in a soft white nightgown and her hair was worn down. It was longer now than it had ever been, reaching her waist, which he liked. "Good evening love. How are you feeling?"

Malika looked up with an immediate smile on her face. "Erik!" She exclaimed loudly.

He couldn't help but smile back, her happiness was contagious. "It is good to see you as well Malika."

"How was work love?" She questioned him as he walked towards the bed and sat on the edge.

"Tiring as usual dear. You know how it is now of days. Change of subject, did you know your sister is swimming at this time at night?" Erik inquired.

Malika laughed softly. "She's a young woman Erik. She will be a little wild now."

"According to Lukcas, she is on her cycle." Erik added.

"Well, you should know that." She giggled.

"Can you imagine what it is going to be like with three daughters on their cycles?"

"Oh don't even go there Erik. I am not looking forward to that." Malika responded as she rolled her eyes. She kneeled behind him and softly put her hands on his shoulders. "Tired love?"

"Yes Malika. I am. But I was wondering if you would give me a back rub."

"Hmmm...maybe if you want to have fun with me." Malika replied.

Erik laughed softly. "Malika, I believe we had sex this morning."

"This coming from the man who told me he wanted to have sex till he died."

"Well I am only commenting. I didn't refuse." He laughed again. He leaned back against her body and looked up to see her looking down at him. "Then again, you give me my back rub and I will make my wife more than happy."

Malika smiled at him as she raised an eyebrow, "Does it look like I need an incentive?" She paused for a moment. "Strip and lay on your stomach."

"My wife is bossy." Erik said as he began to unbutton his white shirt.

"You would rather have a bossy wife right?"

He smiled, "Of course I would love. I love my bossy wife." He finally got off his white shirt and deposited it in the floor. He then moved to the center of the bed and layed on his stomach, his head turned to the left as his wife climbed over his back and began to knead his shoulders harshly. "Mmm. I do love you."

"Of course you do Erik. What would you do without me?" Malika asked him.

Erik smiled at her. "Damn i've spoiled you." He then laughed.

Malika bent down and whispered in his ear, "I would say you are spoiled as well." She then pressed a kiss against his neck. She then continued kneading down his back as he groaned softly. She harshly kneaded the skin that was under her hands as she heard her husband voice his pleasure.

"Oh love...I need more of that. I had such a hard day." Erik said, his eyes were closed.

She smiled as she leaned back over and kissed his neck softly. He moaned softly as she spread her arms over his. "Turn over on your back."

Erik turned over on his back then she sat on his stomach as he smiled at her. Malika began to rub the front of his shoulders as he said, "How have you been feeling today?"

"Fine love. I had a fit of nausea today, but besides that everything went fine." Malika replied as she continued to massage his shoulders.

"I am most sorry love." Erik replied as she continued to rub his shoulders harshly. He smiled at her then said, "I think you deserve some special treatment love."

"Oh?" Malika asked as she smiled back.

She gasped loudly as he flipped her over on her back and knelt between her legs. "Exactly love. I am thinking I can tie you down and pleasure you like I did for your birthday."

Malika rolled her eyes, "Listen to you Monsieur Garnier. What kind of evil plans do you have in store for your wife?"

He laughed, "Hmm...I don't know. But I will tell you when I figure it out." He replied before kissing her lips softly. His tongue parted her lips and met her tongue. Their tongues mated with each other's as Erik's hands moved to her breasts, caressing them through her nightgown. She moaned in response as he pulled back and whispered, "How about we play master and slave tonight?"

"Sounds wonderful. Are you going to bind me?" She asked with a laugh.

"Maybe." Erik responded then laughed again as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "God I love you." He murmured softly.

"I love you too." Malika told him as she kissed him.

"Ah, ah, ah. My slave isn't supposed to be so free with her master."

Malika laughed softly. "Yes Master."

xxxx

Erik woke up and reached for his pocket watch on the bedside table. He flipped open the cover and looked at the face of the watch. It read 5:15 a.m. which made him groan unhappily. "What's the matter love?" Malika asked him tiredly.

"It's early love. I have to get up and go to work."

Malika pushed him on his back as he started to get up and straddled his hips. Her naked body was visible in the dim morning light. "You aren't going anywhere."

'Damn,' he thought to himself. He had almost forgot how possessive she could get when she was pregnant and in need of him. She grasped his shoulders as he said, "I can assume I am about to be used for my wife's satisfaction."

Malika narrowed her eyes on his as she smiled, "You bet your handsome behind on it." She grasped his member in her hand as she rose up and said, "I'm now wanting to have my man." She slid on his member and began to move to a slow rhythm.

Erik felt his member harden suddenly as he wrapped her arms around her back and pulled her closer to his body. Her hips moved faster as she rode him, her arms wrapped around her neck, pulling him tightly against her. Heat spread through her body as she moaned in his ear. She felt his member surge up inside of her as their climaxes drew nearer. Her nails dug in his skin as she cried out his name. Erik's hands dropped to her hips and forced her hips to move faster. He could feel his climax come. Malika moaned his name one last time before climaxing and falling against his body. Erik felt her body close around him. He suddenly climaxed and released his seed in her.

He fell back against the mattress panting as Malika said, "Thank you."

"Short but sweet love. And I love how you are so controlling." Erik replied between breaths.

"How about we take a bath together?"

Erik raised an eyebrow, "Another opportunity?"

"Yes, but we both need a bath."

He laughed. "Very well. To the bathroom then."

xxxx

Erik ate his breakfast quickly as Malika sat in her chair feeding their youngest, Catherine. "Daddy, can we swim with Aunt Linka today?" Adele questioned her father.

"Maybe if you get your studying done early." Erik replied.

"Are you feeling better today Linka?" Malika asked her sister.

"Yes. A little bit." Linka responded.

"Good." She turned to Erik, "How long do you think you will be gone today?"

"I don't know my love. I hope I will not be gone too long." Erik answered.

"You two need to take a break, seriously." Lukcas intervened.

Malika and Erik looked at Lukcas in confusion. "What do you mean Lukcas?" Malika questioned him.

"Sister, you are going to have six chlidren. Don't you think that is enough?"

Erik and Malika look at each other. "Your sister and I decided to at least have a year between children. We want to have as many children as possible." Erik responded.

"I don't understand it though." Lukcas said as he ate a piece of toast.

"Well, one day you will when you take a wife Lukcas." Malika told her brother as she struggled to feed her child.

Erik checked his watch, "I better go love. Goodbye my children!" He stood up and kissed Malika then waved goodbye to his children.

"Bye Daddy!" The children shouted at him.

Malika watched as Erik left and smiled. She knew that he would return home as soon as he could. She could not wait to see him when he got home. Until then she would wait for him and watch the children.

Author's Notes: Well I hope you enjoy the beginning of this new story. I have been hoping to start it for a long time. If you have not read the prequel, which is Slave to His Whim, you need to read it before you start on this story. Thanks and please review!


	2. II

II.

Erik glanced at his watch as he walked towards the door. It was nearing 10:00. Malika

would not like the fact that he was late. Not at all. If he knew his wife, she would

be laying in bed waiting for him. The moment he walked in the door he would most

likely be jumped on despite her condition. He smiled, he liked that prospect though.

A pregnant wife was a blessing.

As he entered he gave his coat and gloves to Charles and asked, "Where is Malika?"

"Madame said she was having hot flashes. She is outside in the pool."

Erik shook his head, "Charles, I don't pay you enough to listen to women tell you

about their personal problems."

Charles chuckled, "It comes with the territory Monsieur Garnier. After all, we both

knew that Mademoiselle Linka would be like her sister."

"Where are the twins?"

"Upstairs. I think Mademoiselle Linka is embroidering and Monsieur Lukcas is

reading." Charles answered.

"The children?"

"In bed."

"Very well. I think I will join my wife for a while."

"Very good monsieur."

xxxx

Erik walked up to the edge of the pool as he watched Malika swim through the water.

"Hello my love."

Malika stopped swimming and stood up to where he could see the top half of her body.

"Erik! You are home! I was wondering when you were going to get home."

"I heard you were having hot flashes." Erik told her as he laughed softly.

"Well, you are not pregnant...besides, it has been so long since we have swam

together." Malika responded as she swam up to the edge of the pool and whispered,

"Come in Erik, I want you."

"Maybe I wish to make you wait." Erik taunted her then chuckled.

Malika narrowed her eyes. "You make me wait and I will punish you Erik Garnier."

His laughter died down as he started to dispose of his clothes. He knew that tone,

that sexy, controlling tone. Oh God, he loved it. He grinned at her then descended

into the cool water after depositing his clothes on the ground.

Malika smiled at her husband as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a

kiss against his lips. "Aren't you going to do something?" She whispered in his ear.

"You know I am...in fact." He murmered then lifted her up as she wrapped her legs

around his waist. His mouth lowered over the hardened nipple of her left breast which

was already wet from her swimming in the pool. His mouth closed over the tightened

bud as she moaned her pleasure.

He heard her moan his name, "Erik...God your good."

He lifted his head momentarily. "Oh Malika, i'm great my love." He then returned to

suckling her breast as she tilted her head back and moaned softly. She could feel

heat travel from her breasts to her core. She panted, her body squirming against him

as she smiled despite her husband's arrogance.

"You are so arrogant...but God I love you and your mouth."

Erik chuckled inwardly to himself. God he loved his wife. She had progressed over the

years from being shy to the strong woman he knew today. A yank on his hair pulled him

out of his thoughts. "Stop playing Erik. Does it look like I want to play?"

He rolled his eyes. He lifted his head and said, "I'm not playing sweetness."

Malika half-moaned and half-said, "I know when you play with me Erik. Don't play with

me. I'm pregnant." She grabbed some of his hair and pulled his head back. "You know

how to behave Monsier Garnier."

Erik laughed softly as he let her stand up again. "I don't behave."

An eyebrow rose as she reached into the water, "Ah, so my husband does not wish to

behave..." Malika grasped hold of his hardened member despite the cool water. Erik

gasped loudly as she pushed him on the steps and straddled his hips.

"Damn!" Erik shouted when he finally collapsed against the marble. She had yanked him

really hard. "Sweetness, don't yank me so hard."

Malika reached up and grabbed a clump of his dark hair and pulled his head back, "You

are mine and I will yank you as hard as I want to Erik Garnier." She then moved her

head to his neck and began to kiss and suck along his strong, corded neck. Erik loved

his wife's controlling ways. His hand moved to the back of her head and entangled his

fingers into her dark brown hair. Her lips moved from his neck down his chest and

kissed along until she found his nipple and consumed it with her hot mouth.

Erik knew that he had been in trouble before, but he didn't expect her to be so

controlling...She nipped at him, causing him to half-groan and half-shout in

surprise. "Damn angel. You've proven your point. I will not play around next time."

Her hand wrapped around his member and yanked him again, he groaned as she said, "You

better Erik. You know better than to tease a pregnant woman who is capable of causing

pain and pleasure."

Erik knew that she wasn't playing around. "Yes. I promise. You are being quite

controlling darling."

"You know I get that from you."

"I know." He whispered.

She relinquished her grasp a little as she moved her hips directly over his member.

Malika stared directly into his eyes as she leveraged hers body to slide on his

member. She groaned loudly while placing her knees on either side of his hips. "I

want it hard." She raised an eyebrow, "Do you think you can behave?"

He smiled while grasping her hips and moving her hips to a rhythm they both could

enjoy. "I think I can behave." Erik wrapped his arms around her waist then buried his

head against her breasts as she wrapped her arms around his neck while furiously

moving her hips to his set rhythm. Their bodies slapped against each others as their

Erik's groans and Malika's cries penetrated the night. Neither cared not whether

anyone heard, all they cared about was the other and what sensations were being felt.

xxxx

Erik woke up feeling better than he had in a long time...mostly because he had not

had his wife be so controlling in such a long time. Hell...he loved it. If any man

didn't know how great it was to be with a woman that loved him and was

dominating...well he was missing out. He turned over on his side and groaned as he

looked at his wife. Her dark brown hair surrounded her face. God, she was beautiful.

He grabbed for his watch and flipped open the cover and groaned, only this time in

frustration.

"Time for work?" Malika questioned.

"Yes darling. I think I need to get up."

Malika groaned now. "Can't you send Charles in your stead? I want you to stay. I want

to do like we used to."

"Sweetness, I have to work. I promise I will worship you this weekend. I will do

anything you want my love."

"This is not fair to a pregnant woman. This is not fair."

"No. It is not my love. But I have to work love." He reached over and cupped her

swollen stomach. "I will make you so happy tonight. I can't figure out why you are so demanding lately."

"I've needed you Erik. I cannot stand you being away for so long."

"I know, neither can I."

"Promise me you will spend a lot of time with me this weekend."

"Yes angel. I promise."

She turned over to face him then pressed a kiss against his lips. "I love you Erik."

Erik pressed a kiss back. "I love you too Malika."

Author's Notes: I know it has been a while guys. I have had a terrible weekend and I finally decided to update. I will update soon. I hope you liked the chapter and the sex scene. I am looking for people who are artists and might want to draw for me. If so you know how to contact me. Oh if you do read, please review! I beg of you!


	3. III

III.

Malika watched as Adele and Carole embroidered a handkerchief. "Do you think Daddy

will like this?" Adele questioned as she looked at her work.

"Of course. Daddy likes everything his daughters make for him." Malika responded.

Carole huffed, "Mama! I can't do this."

"Yes you can Carole. It takes patience dear. Be patient dear and in time you will

create something very beautiful." She looked down at her daughter's embroidery. It

was hardly bad. Only a few stitches were bigger than the others and a few were off.

"Sister!" Linka came into the parlor at a dead run.

"What is it Linka?"

"Lukcas has been accepted!" She shouted.

Linka gave her sister a letter, in which Malika took it and read it. "He is going to

school to study biology." Malika murmured as she gave the letter back to her sister.

"Aren't you happy sister?"

"Of course I am. I only thought that he would wait a while." Malika responded.

Linka sat next to her sister. "Malika...is Erik not pleasing you?"

Malika raised an eyebrow. "Linka, Erik is busy. Besides, our life is personal."

"I know sister. I only worry about you."

Malika smiled, "I can take care of him."

"I know you can. It is only the fact that I worry about your pregnancy."

"You worry too much." She paused, "I'll be fine. Besides, Erik knows what type of

behavior he needs to be on when he gets back."

Linka laughed at her sister, "I am sure you can take care of him sister."

"I do love him, but sometimes he teases way too much. You have to make sure men

behave themselves when you get pregnant Linka." Malika advised.

She laughed again, "I will remember that sister."

"You better. You need to learn how to control men. I hope you get a man like Erik.

Erik is wonderful man. Especially in bed."

Linka smiled, "I know you love him Malika. You two are so happy. How many more

children do you think you will have?"

"Who knows? Erik loves his children. He will want as many as possible."

"Aunt Linka! Can we go swimming?" Carole asked her aunt.

"Please Mama. Can we go swimming with Aunt Linka?" Adele asked Malika.

Malika looked to her sister. "Yes, of course you can. Go get dressed in your bathing

suits."

Linka shook her head as she laughed, "We will be back soon." She paused, "You owe me

sister."

Malika laughed as well, "Of course I do sister."

xxxx

Erik hated work, but it was the end of the work week and he could pay attention to

his wife's needs. He knew that she needed him now more than ever. Now that she was

swelling in her stomach she was becoming more wilder than ever. He loved the fact

that she was becoming more passionate as she grew older.

As he walked in to the grand foyer he gave his coat and gloves to Charles. "Any news

Charles?"

"Well, I believe Madame is having one of her days." Charles replied.

"What do you mean?"

"She is in one of her moods. If you don't mind me saying...I think you might want to

pay attention to her Monsieur Garnier."

Erik smiled, "Thank you for your concern Charles. I intend to take care of her

tonight. Madame," he coughed, "made that clear the other night."

Charles smiled in response, "Have a good night Monsieur Garnier."

"Thank you Charles." Erik responded then began to ascend the steps towards his

bedroom. His thoughts returned to his wife. He smiled as he walked up the stairs and

thought of what he would do when he reached his bedroom. He knew that Malika would

most likely waiting anxiously for him.

He looked at his pocket watch and checked the time. 'Aw...damn.' He thought. '10:35

p.m., she is going to angry with me.' He could only think of the pool incident. He

seriously hoped that she did not grab his member like she had then. Malika was

definitely one of those women who could be angry when he was late especially when she

was pregnant.

Erik approached their bedroom and slowly turned the doorknob, hoping that she was

asleep or at least in a good mood. 'Let my love be in a good mood.' Oh yes, he had

every right to be afraid of an angry pregnant woman. Especially when she attached her

hand to his member. He shook his thoughts away and opened the door. A few candles

were lit, giving the room a dim glow. "Hello Erik."

He gulped. "Hello Malika. I know I am late love, but it is the weekend." He said as

he walked in.

"You owe me monsieur." She told him as she smiled at him. She was laying in bed and

was naked which he liked very much.

"I know I do." He replied with a smile.

Malika turned on her side, "So how was your day?"

"Busy, as usual." Erik responded, paused, then asked, "and you my dear?"

"Well, I have good news."

"What is that?"

"Lukcas got accepted to that school that he had been wanting to go to."

"That is good to hear." Erik said as he sat next to her on the bed.

"Very, but I will miss him so much Erik. You have no idea how much." Malika admitted.

"Big sister will always be protective of her little siblings." He told her with a

soft chuckle in his voice. "Lukcas is a man. You need to get used to it my love."

She smacked him playfully, "Oh, so you are going to be able to let go of your babies

so easily."

Erik raised an eyebrow, "Now that is different and you know it. My children are very

different. Especially my daughters."

Malika laughed softly. "Of course Erik." She smiled as she turned her attention to

his black pants and began to unbutton them.

"Malika!" Erik exclaimed loudly as she pulled out his white shirt and worked on his

pants.

"Damn it Erik! I want to have sex! Give it to me!"

If Erik had expected anything, he certainly hadn't expected this. Who was this wild

woman that was tearing at his clothes? She straddled his hips as she pressed her

hands against his shoulders. "Malika? What can I do for you love?"

"You know what you can do for me! I have waited so long for you. Do you know how much

I need you?" Malika questioned him as she grabbed hold of his shoulders and pushed

him back.

"As much as I need you."

"More Erik! Damn you! You are so...UGH! Men! You don't know what it is like!" She

cried out as she beat her fists against his shoulders.

Erik, to say the least, was astonished by her behavior. He had never seen his wife so

in need of him or sex. Had he known that he had married a wild woman, he would of

prepared better for it. Then again, he found that as Malika grew older she grew more

passionate and wilder in their sexual acts.

Her eyes relayed her need for him as she stared at his own eyes. "Damn you Erik! Can

you not see how much I need you? I need you...I need you."

He smiled at her as he replied, "I know my love, I apologize for my behavior." He

pressed his hand over her stomach as he kissed her lips. His tongue invading her

mouth, pushing against her own tongue. She pressed back, her body pushing against his

while she moaned in his mouth. He pulled back then said softly, "Whatever you ask my

love. I will obey my wife."

She smiled at him as she pushed him on his back. Her fingers went to his pants as she

finished unbuttoning his pants and pulling his member out of his pants. "Hurry

Erik...I need you now." Malika whispered heatedly. Her body felt heated against his

own. "Oh God."

Erik loved to tease his wife both verbally and physically, "No love, Erik."

Malika narrowed her eyes at his, "Oh shut up and lets have sex."

"Yes Madame." Erik replied then flipped her over on her back and settled between her

spread legs. She grasped his shoulders as his mouth pressed over hers and his tongue

invaded her mouth. She moved her hands up and down his shoulders and arms as his

tongue slid over hers and explored every nook and cranny of her mouth. He grasped her

thigh as he pulled away from her mouth and kissed down her neck. Her hands moved up

to the back of his head as her fingers intertwined with his dark hair and pulled hard

as he moved further down.

Erik let out a deep growl as she pulled again. Who knew his wife has such a

controlling attitude about her? Certainly he did. He knew as he she grew older and

had more children. He moved his hand from her thigh to her left breast. Erik heard

her moan loudly while his mouth progressed to her breast, drawing her sensitive nub

into his hot mouth.

"Oh God Erik!" Malika screamed as she felt heat travel from her breast straight down

to her core. She pulled hard on his hair as his tongue swirled around her nub,

causing her to buck up against his body.

Erik pulled away and said to her, "Love, I think I would rather be scratched than

have my hair pulled."

Malika grasped the sheets in her hands, "I can't help it Erik, it feels so good."

He smiled, "Shall I get to the good part then love?"

She grasped his shoulders as she said, "God yes! Have me damn it!"

Erik laughed softly then noticed that she had spread her legs further for him. He

couldn't help but laugh inwardly at his wife's sentiments. Oh how he loved her. He

loved her more than ever. He positioned himself between her legs and in front of her

core and pushed in her slick canal. His hands supported himself as he began to make a

rhythm while pushing in and pulling out of her. Malika moaned in his ear as her legs

tightened around his waist.

Her body was so tight around his body. God, he felt as if she was closing around him.

He thrust into her as she cried out from his ministrations. "I love you Erik! Now

have me please!" Malika nearly screamed. Erik was taken aback but quickened his pace

and watched as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh Erik...God!" He felt her

squeeze tighter around his waist as he plunged into her body. Her body shook

violently underneath his body and clamped on his cock, making him shake as well.

As their orgasms passed, Erik collapsed over his wife and buried his head in her neck whispering how much she meant to him and how much he loved her. She could not feel anymore loved than at that moment. "Oh Erik," she whispered back, "I love you so much my wonderful husband."

Author's Notes: Well it has been forever since I have updated. I apologize. The next chapter will not have a lot of sex. I know I have been all about "sex" but I will not make this story all about sex. I just am making the first few chapters about Malika and Erik's relationship. More will come. Please hang in there.


	4. IV

IV.

It wasn't until the next morning when Erik woke that he realized how deep in trouble he was with his wife. His head was against her stomach while he listened to her soft breathing. She still clenched at his shoulders even though she lay asleep. He had not realized that Malika could be so wild and passionate in her love-making...and lustful. Damn was she ever lustful.

He thought back on their night. After their first round of love-making, Malika convinced him...well, more or less commanded him to have a second round of love-making. Hell, could he call it love-making anymore? He thought wild sex was for the first phase of marriage not when Malika was having their sixth child.

Erik could hear her softly breathe beneath him. God what was he to do for tonight? Would she be as wild and passionate as the night before? Erik smiled against her skin as he thought to himself, what was he worrying about? His wife was only passionate because of the child growing in her. When she reached her later months, he would be the one that would be in control. That was the way it usually was when they had their children.

He heard her moan softly then move underneath him as her eyes fluttered open. "Erik..." She softly moaned as she looked toward him.

"Yes angel?"

"Do you think we have time?"

Erik had to laugh at her words. "You know you are something else. I love you angel."

"You better."

"No 'I love you too?'" Erik questioned her.

She laughed in return. "You know I love my Erik." Malika smiled then watched as he stretched and became level with her. He gently kissed her before pleasing her once more.

xxxx

Erik rested his head against his wife's stomach. He loved hearing her softly breath and feel the baby kick beneath him. "What do you think it will be love?"

"I don't know Erik. What do you think?"

He laughed in return. "I hope it's a girl. I love girls."

Malika rested a hand on his cheek as she looked down at him. "What will you name her if it is a girl?"

"Hmmm. Well I think I will name her something different if it is a girl. If we have a girl I will name her Lily Pearl."

"Lily Pearl Garnier...Hmmm...It is a beautiful name. Don't worry Erik, if we don't have a girl this time, we can name our next girl that." Malika teased her husband lightly.

"I hope we have a girl though." Erik said as he gently kissed her enlarged stomach.

"The lord will give us one when he wants us to have one." She told Erik as he continued to kiss her stomach. "Mmmm...you best not do that Monsieur Garnier or you will regret that."

"Regret it?" Erik asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes you will and you know why. Do not act like you don't know why you don't know."

"God I love you. However, I don't regret arousing my wife...anytime." He answered.

"It's like men are different creatures." Malika commented.

Erik rubbed her stomach as he whispered against her warm skin, "But you love me don't you angel."

Malika giggled softly, "Of course I do."

"So...do you want to..."

"Oh Hell." She pulled him over her body. "Go ahead you impatient man."

He laughed in her ear then his lips met hers as his hands gently cupped her swollen stomach. God he loved his wife.

Author's Notes: Okay I know…Pyrite…why is chapter 4 like sex central? Pyrite wanted to update because she hasn't updated in forever and a day and her next chapter is going to be like 10 pages long in word. So forgive me for the spacer chapter. I know you all are probably sick of sex and wondering when the bad is coming in. Well…it's coming. I've started a new job, and I am going to be working on my stories after my job. So please forgive me. Please! Next chapter will be updated soon! That is a promise!


	5. V

**V.**

Malika's eyes widened as she felt a wet substance coat her thighs. She leaned over

the bathtub and groaned loudly. She was eight months pregnant and expecting any

day, but she didn't think that it would be this soon. She still had a month. Malika

moved slowly as she tried to think of what she would do. Erik was currently at his

job. She moved towards the staircase. She could hear Charles talking to their new

butler.

As she grasped the railing and looked down into the foyer, she looked for the two

men. "Charles!" She yelled.

Charles stopped training Francois. He could hear Malika's voice echo over the foyer

and it sounded urgent. "Yes madame?" He asked as he hurried towards her voice.

"Charles...my water has broke. I need Erik. Please go get him and the doctor.

Francois...I need you to get the doctor." The two looked at her. "HURRY!!"

"Yes Madame! I will back soon with Monsier Garnier." Charles told her as they began

to run towards the entrance.

Malika started towards her bedroom and began to think of how she could prepare for

her new child.

xxxx

It was midday. Erik wiped at his forehead as he stared at building before him. He

looked at his plans. "Monsieur Garnier. There is a Charles here for you." One of

his workmen told him.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"He says it is urgent. About Madame."

Erik paid attention to this. He followed the worker to Charles who was sitting on

top of a carriage. "What? What is the matter?"

"She is having your child. Madame's water broke." Charles answered.

"What are you doing here? Where is the doctor??" Erik questioned as he started to

get a little flustered.

"Francois is getting the doctor. Come. We must go back."

"Yes. I have to help her." He paused. "Let me release the workers and I will join

you."

xxxx

Erik burst through the door as he ran towards their bedroom. He bounded up the

stairs at a pace that he had never ran before. He found Lucas standing outside the

bedroom. "What are you doing?"

"Men are not allowed inside the birthing room in our country Erik." Lucas

responded.

"This is not Hungary. You need to help your sister."

"Linka is in your bedroom with her. She is helping her now."

"Good. I am going in there. Stay outside if you want to." Erik told the younger

man.

Erik finally entered the bedroom and saw his wife laying on the bed. "Erik!! Damn

you! You did this to me!" Malika shouted at him as she grasped the pillow that lay

between her legs.

He was used to this by now. About two pregnancies ago she started blaming him for

the pain anyway. "I am most sorry my love."

"You should be!"

Erik would have chuckled had the situation been less serious. He turned to his

sister-in-law and questioned her. "How has she been doing??"

"Fine so far. We are waiting for the doctor to come." Linka replied.

"Oh God!" Malika screamed.

Erik ignored his wife momentarily. "Where the hell is the doctor?"

"We don't know. She is very close. I don't know how much longer she can wait. You

might have to deliver the child."

"What?" He paused, "Do I look like a doctor?"

They were interrupted when Lukcas opened the door. "The doctor isn't coming."

"What!" Erik shouted.

"There have been several accidents today. He can't come until later today."

"God! Someone hurry up and help me!" Malika shouted.

"I'm coming sweetness."

"ERIK!!" He heard her scream. "Now!"

"I'm going to need help." Erik simply said as he threw his coat to the floor and

rolled up his sleeves. "Lukcas, I can care less what your country's culture says

about pregnancy and men. Get in here and support your sister's back."

Malika was pulling hard at the sheets as tears fell down her cheeks. "Oh God! Erik,

I'll kill you if you don't hurry up!"

He knew that her words were no idle threat and quickly went to the end of the bed.

"I'm sorry love. I am trying to prepare."

"Enough with preparing! I need...oh GOD!!" She screamed as she felt her brother

grasp her arms and the pain in her back and abdomen increase triple-fold.

"Linka get some warm water and towels. Hurry! Hold your sister Lukcas!" Erik said

as he held his wife's legs apart.

"Oh God!" Malika kept screaming at them.

"Shh love. It will be all over soon." Erik said as he grasped her legs.

"I've been waiting for it to be over for six hours!"

"Bend your legs love." Erik instructed her. He had been at enough of her

pregnancies that he thought he could successfully help her give birth to their

child. Malika did as he said as she felt him reach between her legs. "Push

sweetness. Push as hard as you can."

Malika screamed as she pushed as hard as she could. "Erik you damned bastard! You

did THIS to ME!!"

Erik knew exactly what the word 'this' meant. "Linka bring me a towel!" He grasped

the tiny head that was coming out of his wife's body. "A little more Malika. Just a

little more."

She screamed again as she pushed their child fully out. Linka handed the towel to

Erik as she looked at the child that lay between her sister's legs. Malika was

crying while Lukcas tried to ease her body's pain, but Malika felt the pain come

again. Erik grasped a pair of scissors and cut the cord from the child and his

wife. He wrapped the towel around the child and handed it to Linka.

"What is it? Malika?"

"Oh GOD!" Malika screamed as he felt a rush of blood and wetness come over his

hands. His wife blacked out while he pulled out their second child.

"Erik...it's a boy and a girl." Linka commented.

xxxx

Malika felt cool water over her skin. "Wake up love...please."

"Hmm?" She questioned him.

"It's over. It's over love."

"I'm sorry Erik."

"About what sweetness??"

"About the killing comment. You know I would never kill you." She said as he moved

the sponge up and over her breasts.

He chuckled. "I am used to it."

"What did we have?"

"A boy and girl. What do you want to name them?"

"Erik Alexander and Erika Alexandra." Malika replied as she looked at him.

"You've put a lot of thought in that haven't you?" He paused as he wiped at her

shoulder. "Did you think that we were going to have twins?"

"No, but I always wanted to name a child after you."

"Thank you Malika. Let us finish this and I will take you back out."

Malika smiled at her husband. "I will be so happy."

xxxx

Erik watched as his wife nursed their children. He sat in their bed as she lay her head against his shoulder. "They seem quite happy." Erik commented.

"Yes they do dear." Malika responded.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes love. It hurt giving birth to them. I'm hurting sweety."

"If I could, I would take the pain away sweetness."

Malika rolled her eyes. "I would believe it maybe a million years from now. No man would ever be able to take the pain that a woman experiences."

"Uh! I am insulted." Erik said as he flashed her a smile. "Come. I think that the babies can go to sleep." He picked the two new children up and went over to the crib where he put them gently in the crib.

Malika had made her way in the middle of the bed. Erik pulled off his shirt and socks then got under the covers and cuddled up against her. "I love you Erik. I am so happy that our babies are named after you."

"I am happy that everything went well. I love you my sweetness. Now rest. You deserve it."

Author's Note: So it has been a few months. I have been really busy with my other stories, plus I have a new job, plus there is school, so there is a lot going on my friends. I do apologize. So I do hope you enjoy this update and please review if you read this chapter. Thanks!


	6. VI

**VI.**

Erik watched as his wife breastfed their new twins. He felt proud that his wife had gone through the pregnancy and did very well. He still could not believe that he delivered his own children. He had made sure that Charles scheduled a doctor to see his wife and the babies in the afternoon. "Erik?"

"Hmm?" Erik questioned back.

"They look like you now that I think about it. Did you notice? They both have your dark hair and eye color. I think we named them perfectly."

"Yes we did." Erik agreed.

"Do you mind taking them back? I think they have had their fill."

"Not at all love." Erik replied as he took the two babies from her arms and took them and placed them in their crib. He went back to te bed and sat on his side of the bed. Erik looked at his wife and her swollen chest. "My love, do you remember last night?"

"Not really?"

"You were cuddling up against me. About every three hours you hit me and said 'Erik, get the babies and let them feed.'"

"Would they?"

"Yes they would. I had to keep them up because you were half-asleep. It was an interesting night." Erik said as he kissed her cheek.

"Well I am glad you remember." Malika said as she leaned in against him and waited for 3:00 pm to come.

xxxx

"Hmmm..." The doctor murmure as he examined Malika's abdomen.

Erik did not like what the doctor was doing and asked him, "What is it?"

"Madame had a rather bruised abdomen. I imagine it was from the premature birth."

"Premature? But that babies aren't underdeveloped."

"No. But Madame has delivered two weeks ahead of time. I am going to give her a shot for the pain. However, madame will need to stay off of her feet for a week. She can get up for a few minutes to go to the bathroom, feed the babies, and that sort of thing, but she will need to mainly keep to the bed to relieve her pain." The doctor told him.

"And the babies?" Erik questioned him.

"Beautiful babies Monsieur Garnier. They appear to be fully formed and have everything that is important to them. I do apologize I was not able to deliver them, but there was a severe accident that needed my attention. You delivered them well."

"Thank you Doctor."

The doctor took out a needle and began to draw up the medicine to give her. Malika finally said, "Is it going to hurt?"

"A little bit Madame. It should not hurt too much. This is medicine to help you heal." He explained to her as he readied the needle. He wiped off an area then poked an area of her abdomen. She cried out in pain.

Erik took her hand. "Shh love. It is okay."

"Madame may sleep for the rest of the day. The is one of the side effects. Make sure she gets plenty of fluids and enough protein." He picked up his bag and tipped his hat to Erik and Malika then left.

Erik watched as Malika rolled over on her side and fell asleep almost immediately. "Sleep my sweetness. I will take care of the babies." He did not hear a reply and only saw that she was sleeping.

xxxx

Erik watched as his older children curiously look at the other babies that he held in her arms. Carole and Adele wanted to hold both of them but he had to wait till the babies grew older. Linka took the boy from him and smiled at him. "How is Malika?"

"Still asleep and tired." Erik answered.

"She needs her sleep. Giving birth is difficult. Not that I would know, but she has given birth so many times. Don't you want to call it quits?"

"Not until she does. Believe me Linka, she does not want to call it quits yet." He replied.

"What is it that is so interesting about sex?" Linka questioned with a blush.

Erik looked at his sister-in-law, "Now that is something you need to take to your sister about...not me."

"Oh...I was only wondering."

Erik sighed as Linka sat next to him on the couch. "Personally, I can't tell you. It is something your sister needs to explain. You are getting older Linka. I suppose you would be interested in getting married to someone who you love." He paused, "Do you remember when you turned 13?"

"Oh yes. You gave me the emerald pendant Erik. I can never forget that."

"After your sister gets better, I promise, we will focus on getting you married to someone who will love you Linka."

Linka smiled at Erik. "Thanks Erik."

"You are most welcome Linka."

xxxx

Erik covered the twins up after they had had their fill. He watched as his wife scooted to the middle of the bed, bidding him to wrap his arms around her. Erik disposed his shirt and pants in the floor then climbed into the bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. "Tomorrow we need to talk."

"About what?" Malika replied with a yawn.

"Your sister. She is old enough to get married now." Erik said.

"True."

"So you think we need to talk about her?"

"Hmm?"

Erik chuckled inwardly. She was tired. He could tell that much. "Never mind my love. You sleep."

"Mmm." Malika replied then fell asleep.

Erik nuzzled her neck again then smiled as he closed his eyes and fell asleep himself.

Author's Notes: Thank you so much for the reviews! Keep em coming! So you are probably wondering, when are we getting to Linka's part of the story? It's coming up! I have to involve Malika and Erik and also LInka and Lukcas. So the next chapter will be a little longer and will involve more of Linka. No sex. Enough of that for now. Hope you like this chapter. Please review!


	7. VII

**VII.**

It was two months later and Malika and Linka were sitting together in the parlor while the children were taking their naps. Malika held the twin babies in her arms as they napped and laid against her breasts.

"I can't wait till I have my own babies." Linka commented.

"It will be a very special time for you Linka. I heard from Erik that you were interested in talking about sex." Malika responded.

Linka blushed. "Yes sister. That is true."

"What do you wish to talk about?"

"I don't necessarily know." Linka told her sister. She turned away from her sister in embarassment.

Malika looked at her sister in concern. "Linka? Do not be embarassed. Ask me anything."

"Well...did you truly forgive Erik for everything he did?"

"Of course sister. How could I let him give me babies if I didn't forgive him?"

"I was only wondering."

"So what is it that you want to know?"

"Does...does it hurt sister?"

Malika looked at her sister in shock. "No. It is extremely pleasurable. Especially when you are with someone you love and believe me Linka, you will be with someone you love."

"Is Erik a kind lover?"

"Very kind. He lets me dominate him in bed." She said with a smile on her face.

"That must be wonderful. I wish I had a husband too."

"You will find the perfect husband for you. Have faith sister."

Linka smiled. "I do have faith."

Malika smiled back at her sister as she held her babies to her. "I know you do sister. I cannot wait till you get married Linka."

"I know the feeling." She told her sister with a smile.

"I'm glad we talked." Malika said as she stood up with her children. "I'm going to see my husband."

Linka smirked. "Going to the bedroom?"

"Yes. I am." Malika replied proudly.

xxxx

Malika lay naked in bed on her left side. Her thoughts were on her husband and when he planned to arrive. She felt upset that her husband had not come home yet. It had been two months, she was ready to be taken. God she had to have him soon or she would surely burst. Malika heard footsteps approach the door and then saw the door open. "Hello cherie." Erik greeted her. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her laying naked on the bed. He chucked softly. "Well...I see that you are ready."

"I've waited two months Erik," she held up two fingers, "count them, two!"

He chuckled again as he closed the door and approached the bed. "I know this love." Erik watched as she sat up, her legs pulled underneath her.

"Well, don't stand there Monsieur Garnier. Your wife is demanding intimacy." Malika told him as she crossed her arms and stared at him.

Erik smiled as he took off his vest. "Well, I am being commanded aren't I?"

She smiled back and said, "Yes you are love. I need you now."

"Well I think that is good. At least I know I am needed and wanted."

"Oh Erik...of course you are needed and wanted." She told him as she changed her position to cross-legged position. "Why don't you finish stripping and I will show you exactly how much I need you."

"Are you going to dominate me tonight?" He questioned with a smirk.

"Oh yes. That is...if you me want to."

"Now why wouldn't I want you to? I love it." Erik replied as he finished taking off his clothes. He stood there naked in front of her as she looked at him like a tiger eyeing it's prey. He walked to the bed and watched as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Are you going to let me on the bed?"

Malika rolled her eyes then scooted backwards. "Get up here."

"Yes love." Erik obeyed as he climbed on the bed and laid on his back. He scooted in the center as Malika straddled his hips. "I like this." He murmured softly.

"Do you think I am still pretty?" She questioned him.

He sat up as she looked at him with serious eyes. "Malika? Why would you ask me a question like that?"

"Well, I heard you talking with Lukcas and you two were talking about some women."

"Oh...that...I was only agreeing with your brother. He is growing up. He was complimenting some women, but love you are my woman." He smiled at her.

"It's not that I am insecure about you...I guess it is about me. My body has changed and I understand...well I don't look like I used to."

Erik hugged her to his body. "Cherie...You are so so beautiful. Do not doubt that you are beautiful. I love you the way you are."

"I know...it's only that you haven't changed...physically."

"Are you kidding me love? I've changed. I'm getting grey in my hair."

She giggled at his words. "I think it's sexy."

"Oh you do?"

She nodded. "But enough of that my dear. Tonight I want you and your body."

"That sounds like a command." Erik commented as she pushed him back down on the bed. "Yes, I would say that is a command."

Malika laughed softly while her hands ran over his strong chest. "You bet your handsome behind it was a command." She said as she leaned down and kissed his neck. Her mouth moved upward and nipped his ear lobe. Erik moaned softly as she bit down his neck. Her lips attacked his neck as her fingers moved down his shoulders and chest.

"Mmm...love, I love that mouth of yours." Erik said as he felt her nip down his shoulders, towards his chest. She smiled inwardly as she kissed towards his nipple and slipped her tongue around the sensitive nub. He moaned suddenly, grasping the sheets in a tight grip. "Malika, i'm glad you're on top tonight sweetness."

She looked up and asked, "Why?"

"Only a real man would let his wife dominate him. Mmm...feels so good too." Erik replied with a wink.

"Oh?" She responded with a giggle.

He sat up a little bit and kissed her lips, bringing her back to the task at hand. She grasped hold of his cock, and pushed him back down on his back. Her hand pulling at the organ, then caressing it softly until she felt he was ready. She knew she was, her body felt like a volcano about to explode in a fiery eruption.

Malika climbed on his hips and smiled at her husband, she then said, "Are you ready or am I going to have to warm you up more?"

He laughed softly, then replied, "Of course. I'm willing to make you happy." She smiled at him, then positioned her body over his cock and slid onto it. God it felt so good to have him inside her again. She pressed her hands into his chest, leaving deep scratches from her nails. "Ow! Next time you think you can file your nails love?"

She grabbed his hair and pressed forward against hips, "Why don't you stop whining?"

"Because I can." He replied then kissed her lips as she rode his cock in a quick rhythm. Her body aching, needing his more than she thought. It had been so long since they had had sex and she needed it, God how she needed it. Her body rose up and down with his as she grasped his shoulders.

Malika could feel the heat in her body reach the boiling point, making her body shiver and shake. "God Erik!" She yelled as her nails dug into his shoulder and her inner muscles squeezed around him, relieving the burning sensation. She felt his cum spurt inside her before she fell against his body, breathing hard.

"That felt good."

Malika leaned on her elbows on his chest. "That's because you are always good."

"I knew that, you really didn't have to tell me."

She grinned, "Oh stop being arrogant."

"You know you love it." Erik replied with a smile.

"Oh shut up husband of mine. Let's sleep for a while, and I might take you for a spin in a few hours."

Erik raised an eyebrow, "A spin?"

"You know what I mean." She then laid her head on his chest and felt his hand in her hair. It was so easy to fall asleep with his arms around her.

xxxx

Later that morning, Malika woke up to Erik's strong heartbeat. She loved listening to his heart beat against his chest. It gave her a sense of safety and love. She could hear him breathing softly, then murmuring in her ear, "I guess i'm needed again?"

"No Erik, but I appreciate you asking."

They had had sex three times, giving Malika enough sex to hold her off for at least a day. "Good. I need my rest."

She laughed, "Oh? So I made you exhausted huh?"

"Yes. I think I have become exhausted." He replied as he stroked her hair. "That was the most exciting night I have had in a long while."

"Good. If I get pregnant, I won't blame it on you."

He couldn't help but laugh at her. "Oh? How did you conceive? Miraculous conception?"

"No. I demanded a lot of you."

"Well I don't blame you either. A woman who has been without sex for two months really needs it."

Malika smiled, "At least I have a man that knows what I need."

"What can I say? I'm the greatest."

She smacked him lightly, "Arrogant."

He laughed, "No, I just have an amazing wife. " Erik glanced at his watch on the end table. "I have to leave in an hour."

"No."

"I apologize love. Tonight you can do what you want with me."

Malika kissed him then said, "Very well. I love you Erik."

"And I you Malika."

**A/N:** Sorry for the long ass update. I have been so busy with a lot of things. I have been obsessed with Naruto and writing fanfictions. I also plan to write two stories, a fantasy novel and horror story that I hope to get sold. I hope to finish this story soon. Thanks for urging me to continue princess.


End file.
